


Meaningless Mornings

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: Alex can’t get out of bed





	Meaningless Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote a quick thing

Alex wasn’t feeling well. Something was off, something he, a wordsmith, couldn’t even put into words. He pulled the covers tighter around himself, trying to trap the heat Thomas had left behind when he’d gotten up. It was weird, waking up without Thomas there.

He didn’t move, didn’t get his morning coffee as he normally would but remained, enveloped in his blankets that he’d never be able to afford on his own. For now, he couldn’t bother himself to mind. They were soft and kept him warm, even on his own. The pillow cushioned his head in such a perfect way, like it was specifically made for him and him alone.

Curling tighter and making into the space that would normally have Thomas who would be wrapped around him, he opened his eyes. Sunlight filtered through the blinds, creating a boring pattern on the floor he couldn’t see. Strange to see sunlight the first time he opened his eyes in the morning.

Alex didn’t like this morning.

Once his eyes adjusted, he rolled over to his back, lying in the centre of the bed. The ceiling stared back down at him, mocking his loneliness with the things he knew it’d seen.

He turned back to his other side where he’d be facing Thomas, breathing the same air as him, staring into his deep brown eyes. His hands would roam across his chest and arms or he wrapped around him while Alex pressed himself closer. Thomas would hold him, protect him, cherish him. Prevent anything from hurting him, no matter how easily he could deal with it on his own.

Alex rolled again, his face buried in Thomas’s pillow, drenched in his scent. He took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut before letting the breath go. It was like whiskey during a Virginian sunset and slow kisses after midnight. He loved it, could never get enough.

But he rolled back to his side, back to where Thomas would be. The blankets had been cast into disarray as soon as he’d moved but he didn’t mind. They could be fixed. He didn’t touch them.

It was too hot under the layers of blankets now that he’d woken up but Alex still couldn’t bring himself to move.

He wondered if he’d ever get Thomas back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff


End file.
